


Home Again, Home Again

by orphan_account



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/F, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Anon prompt: Not particularly bothered what period, but I would dearly love anything detailing a loving undressing with laces and corsets and silk and shoe buttons and buttonhooks and peeled off gloves...</p><p>Amanda and Rebecca come home late at night....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again, Home Again

“Shh, you’ll wake John.”

Amanda fluttered her eyelashes and whispered back, “I won’t. Promise.” She peeled off the elbow-length ebony glove from her right hand and gave it a little fling. It sailed across the room to land across the back of a pearl-colored chair, looking quite fetching actually, as it was draped halfway down. The black and whiteness of the glove and the chair was eye catching.

She and Rebecca had just returned to Rebecca’s home after a most delightful evening. They’d gone clubbing, dancing to hard-edged, hip-grinding music that seemed to rush over Amanda’s head and down her spine. It made her want to swing her hips and wave her arms, and crush herself against Rebecca all night long. Of course, perhaps they’d had a teensy drop too much to drink, and gotten a bit silly.

It was far after two in the morning when they’d finally danced their way home through the darkened streets. Now they were undressing by the light of a single lamp, and trying desperately not to bother Rebecca’s young husband, who had the best, enigmatic expression possible when he looked at Amanda and Rebecca together.

Rebecca caught Amanda’s look at the dark glove and bright chair, and she gave that knowing smile. “You always did have a flair for the dramatic.” She reached up and caressed the side of Amanda’s face with her own gloved hand, and then lingered her fingertips in front of Amanda’s mouth.

Amanda bit delicately at the seams and Rebecca pulled, and her glove slid off nearly effortlessly. Amanda tossed it across the room, and it landed very close to the first glove. Rebecca laughed. “Perfect.” She held out her other hand and Amanda repeated her performance. Now there were three black satin gloves adorning the chair.

Amanda offered her arm with the remaining glove, and Rebecca curled her fingers around the edge, giving a gentle tug. It rolled off and with a flourish, Rebecca tossed it over her shoulder. It landed just shy of the first three.

“Now, you’ll have to help me with the hook on this dress,” she said, turning and holding up her hair to allow access. She bent her neck down and gave Amanda a sidelong glance. “And then I’ll help you with yours.”

“Yes, please,” Amanda said. She quickly unlatched the hook, and then found the zipper-pull. It made that oddly satisfying zipper-release noise as she slid it down, revealing Rebecca’s smooth skin. Rebecca let the dress fall to the ground, where it lay in a shimmering pool of gauzy, metallic fabric.

Amanda turned, giving her own back to Rebecca. She felt Rebecca’s cool fingertips release the latch of the dress, and then pull down the zipper, ever so slowly. Amanda put her arms down to her sides, and the slinky dress slithered off her shoulders and pooled on the ground next to Rebecca’s dress.

“Now come to bed,” Rebecca said, with a knowing look. “And don’t wake John.”


End file.
